


Bokeh

by Tanagariel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexaweek21, Day 5: Out of Bounds, Drama & Romance, F/F, Twins, do not repost without explicit consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/pseuds/Tanagariel
Summary: Alexandria and Alexis Woods are identical twins. That’s as much as they have in common. Two twins with completely different goals and dreams. Two twins who happen to meet casually the same girl at different times.Lexa knows Clarke is out of bounds, but the connection she felt for the carefree woman was too strong to just ignore it. Now she's stuck in this mess.Which twin will end up at the top? Or bottom?Only time will tell...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 85





	Bokeh

**Author's Note:**

> “The blurred quality or effect seen in the out-of-focus portion of a photograph taken with a narrow depth of field.” bokeh, Merriam-Webster.com Dictionary.
> 
> This is a story I wrote at the end of 2015. it was a bit messier than what is been presented to you and since I really wanted to participate in this CW21 I thought this fit perfectly Day 5. So here you have it. Hope this is a delectable story!  
> Updates will resume once I finish my run with BTS3; subscribe so you don't miss it when I begin updating.
> 
> Happy Clexaweek and happy reading!

It was a silent, relaxing night. No other sound could be heard except the pages of a book being flipped as she read about the history of photography for her upcoming exam. It was another long night in the Woods’ household where Lexa was dedicating her time to study as hard as she could to become a professional photographer. She was one of the most intelligent, talented students from Polis University ﹣ at least that’s how Professor Titus had described her after one of his lectures. However, Professor Becca didn’t agree and told her that even when she was very skilled, her pictures lacked heart. Lexa was still frustrated about those comments because she had no idea how to give ‘heart’ to her pictures. Still, she was hell-bent on proving that maybe all she needed was to become more skilled and the heart would follow.

Green eyes scanned dates and information to store in her memory. She reached for her cup of tea, right below her beloved Sony A7 digital camera. She always took it with her wherever she went. Lexa and her camera were like a marriage, completely inseparable since her uncle Gustus - the man who took her and her sister in - gifted it to her for her 18th birthday.

For Lexa, to capture images behind a lens meant to freeze time for just a second, to burn memories and make them everlasting. That’s why she wanted to major in photography, even when her aunt Indra wasn’t too keen on the idea because she thought she had the potential to become a lawyer, even a business tycoon, her aunt who was extremely strict, allowed her to pursue her dream with one condition - that she had to share this place with her twin sister until both graduated from Polis.

Lexa removed the glasses from her face resting her sore eyes; she had been sitting at her desk for hours. She peeked at the digital clock over her night table. The red numbers blinked as the seconds passed, signaling that it was closer to midnight.

She let out a tired breath and stretched a bit. Her bones cracked as Lexa twisted her spine. She was going to take another sip of her tea when suddenly the door of her apartment burst open and drunken giggles started to fill her house.

This is what Lexa hated, there was not a single day when her twin didn’t bring back home one of her conquests. She loved her sister but days like these made her regret accepting the deal to share this place with her.

Irritated, Lexa went to open the door to her bedroom and stormed out into the dark living room.

She heard the sounds of kisses and moans intensify as she got closer to the front door.

“Alex! I fucking told you I needed to study tonight!” Lexa shouted on her way to the front door.

Soon, the sounds of ugly kissing stopped and she heard her twin talk to her companion.

“Shit! Uh, you better get going, gorgeous.” Lexa’s twin chuckled.

“Yeah, don’t want The Commander to kick my ass. It was fun though.” The stranger girl said.

“Commander? Damn, that actually fits her.” Lexa’s twin cackled in laughter to Lexa’s chagrin.

As Lexa stepped into the entrance she caught a glimpse of blonde hair leaving her apartment. She turned on the lights to see a mirror image of herself but dressed in ripped blue jeans and a white muscle shirt revealing toned arms along with the three-band tattoo that she had on her left arm. Lexa had the same design but in her right arm. Three bands that meant each other and their parents - Family.

Lexa shoved her hands inside her sweatpants looking with certain anger at her twin.

“You’re an idiot! I friggin’ told you with time, Alexis!” Lexa growled.

Green eyes with flecks of gold and a mischievous smirk greeted her back. “Hey baby sis, don’t ‘Alexis’ me. Sorry, I forgot about your study sesh but hey, Clarke’s gone. All is good now. Go and be the wonder twin.”

“Stop calling me baby sis, Alex. We’re the same age, you moron. Wait, you hooked up with a ‘Clarke’? That’s an odd name for a girl.”

Alex stumbled on her way to meet her sister and hung her arm loosely around Lexa’s shoulders. “You’re always going to be my lil’ sis, twin of mine.”

“Shut up, I was just 1 minute and 11 seconds behind you.”

Lexa helped her twin sister get to her bedroom seeing that the probabilities of Alex making it on her own were very low. The smell of cigarettes, booze, and sweat permeated her skin. Lexa scrunched her nose trying to push the smell away.

“Haha yeah. Clarke is an odd name but she’s very interesting. Too bad you pussyblocked me tonight sis. I was hoping to tap _that._ ”

“Really? You said that last time regarding some chick with another weird name, um, what was it again?” Lexa narrowed her eyes thinking. “Right!” Lexa snapped her fingers, “Niylah?”

“Aaah right! Great bod, good fuck BUT she talks too much. With Clarke, I dooon’t even have to talk at aaaall.” Alex slurred. “Lemme tell ya something sis when you wanna forget the world sucks and just need release all ya need is a great one-night stand. Clarke was that tonight, though you fucking ruined it for me, and I missed the full Clarke experience. What I’m trying to say is go out and get some, sis.”

“Alex, seriously you need to stop wasting your time like this. When are you going to stop fucking random girls? What about your studies, what about your dreams?” Lexa asked.

Alex chuckled, “Hey, someone has to be the black sheep of the family. Besides, I’m doing just fine in my classes.”

“Fine? Alex you failed last semester for partying too much. Why don’t you ask Anya for help? She’s been there for us since we were kids, like our honorary big sister, I know she wouldn’t say no to help you.”

Alexis' face turned grim.

“No! Don’t you fucking tell Anya anything. She can go fuck herself.”

Lexa sighed completely baffled by her twin’s refusal to take the offer. Anya was family; she babysat them when they were kids, she protected and took care of them and she was always there whenever they needed help. Lexa loved Anya as if they were truly sisters. She would do anything for her friend but apparently, something went wrong between her twin and the now freelance writer.

“Don’t worry about me, twin. Worry about yourself. You’re withering, Lexa. I can be your wingwoman and hook you up with any chick you’d like.”  
That was true. Alexis was so smart, but she wasted her potential in parties and random hook-ups. She was easy on the eyes - hot and confident, and extremely gay. Most girls at frat parties usually threw themselves at her. Alexis was a chick magnet with her stupid smirk and huge ego.

She was everything that Lexa wasn’t.

“Here we are.” Lexa helped her twin to sit on the bed.

“Thanks, Lex. You’re da best. Seriously, we should go chick hunting together next weekend. We’d be unstoppable!” Alex laughed.

“I don’t need any girl, Alex. You know damn well I don’t do no strings attached.”

“You should, that way you’d avoid being ruined and feeling like utter crap,” Alex said with resentment.

“Alex, why do you go all the way to the other town to sleep around?” Lexa asked with genuine curiosity.

“Ark girls don’t know me or you, they are fun and laid back. Best is that I won’t see them again. Avoids that awkwardness of meeting a hookup after leaving their beds or kicking them out the next day. Polis girls are too mainstream for me.”

“Yeah? And when you fucked Costia not a week after we broke up? Wasn’t that too mainstream for you?” Lexa said with some resentment.

“You still mad about that? It was last year, Lexa. Besides, I wanted to prove to you that Costia never cared about you. She saw a naive lonely student and took her chance with you!”

“Great way to prove it, you fucking asshole!” Lexa gave a slight shove on the shoulder of her twin. Just remembering the cataclysmic scene made her angry all over again.

“Ow! You broke my damn arm, Lexa, remember? Wasn’t that a bit extra?”

“I should have punched you to death.”

“I love you Lex, you know I’d never let anyone hurt you. Ever!”

“Yeah because you’re the one who always hurts me the most,” Lexa said with disappointment. “I’ll leave you some pills over your nightstand whenever you wake up tomorrow with a hangover. Good night, Alex.”

“‘G’night Lex.”

Lexa retreated to her room now that her twin was safely in her bed to do a bit more reading before calling it a night.

Over her drawer there was a picture of her twin and her when they were younger.

The two were identical twins born 22 years ago on a hot summer day in the town of Polis. Their mother died after giving birth and their father couldn’t deal with the loss, leaving both girls to their Uncle Gustus, who raised them as if they were his own on behalf of the sister he lost.

With green eyes and chestnut hair, fair skin and slim build, the girls grew up in beauty, strength and wisdom, and yet, that’s where the similarities ended, because they couldn't have been more different.

Alexis Woods was extroverted ﹣the wild card, the party girl, the one who attracted people like bees to honey. She was cocky and full of herself, loved hooking up with girls at parties - particularly blonde ones for some reason and didn’t give them the time of day the next day, she smoked joints whenever she wanted to chill and didn’t have a worry in the world. She was a poli sci student who wanted to dedicate her days to journalism, at least in the beginning, before she had crumbled to her vices and terrible lifestyle.

Alexandria Woods was introverted ﹣ the serious girl, the one who pushed people away and hid her feelings for the world to see. She was cocky as well but in her own talent as a photography student ﹣she had a brief relationship with a beautiful girl but that ended abruptly and since then, Lexa had kept to herself. Her only goal was to be the best photographer, to have spreads in magazines and photoshoots with famous people who recognized her infinite talent. Love was not for her.

They were simply oil and water; however, their connection was deep, both could read each other with ease. They were yin and yang - the two halves that completed the wholeness of each other.

Lexa sighed; she sometimes wished to be as outgoing as Alexis, but she couldn’t allow herself another heartbreak after Costia ﹣ beautiful dark-skinned woman with plump lips and deep brown eyes, silky black hair and a smile to die for. She had loved the woman and gave her heart to the med student. At least that’s how it felt since it was her first love. Lexa even got into a fight with Roan, a buff asshole from a rival school, to defend her love. Things were great - yet Costia wanted so much more - she wanted to move things quickly to the next level and Lexa wasn’t ready. She wanted to take each step slowly. She hoped to be graduated and established in her career before jumping into a serious relationship. Costia ended things with her blaming her for her indecision and lack of seriousness, telling Lexa that she was naive for thinking she could be a famous photographer. That art was not a real career.

Next week she saw Costia riding her twin’s face on their old couch; she got rid of furniture later that day after smashing her twin’s face with her fist and breaking her arm and banishing Costia from her life.

Lexa let out a long, tired breath and turned the picture over on the table. Love was overrated, she could spend the rest of her days with her camera and she would be happy. Love was weakness. She wouldn’t be weak anymore.

However, on nights like this, Lexa felt a bit jealous of her twin. Alex did whatever the hell she wanted with whoever she chose to. One night stands and she felt no remorse for leaving her conquests right after fucking them in a bathroom stall. For Lexa, engaging in a simple conversation was disastrous enough, and a reason why she preferred to keep behind her camera whenever there was a cute girl around, instead of staring like the idiot she was sure she was.

For Lexa that was her life: safe and without risks.

-oo-

“Ooooh fuck, Alex!”

Lexa rolled around in her bed, covering her head with her pillow whilst her twin fucked the conquest of the night in the room right beside hers. It’s been 30 minutes of nonstop fucking and Lexa was desperate to get some sleep.

“Oh my God - Alex, fuck, right there!”

“You like that, baby?” Her sister grunted.

Lexa, frustrated by how thin these stupid walls were, jumped out of her bed. The sound of the headboard of her twin’s bed banging against her wall plus the annoying noise of that woman and her sister was too much for Lexa, who was gagging at the ridiculousness of her twin and the lengths she would go to please her current conquest. She started to change into comfy warm clothes and threw on top her Polis Grounders soccer team hoodie.

“Ah yesss, I’m gonna- oh Alex, babe, faster!”

She grabbed her camera bag and slung it around her neck, shut her door softly after grabbing her keys and made her way out of the apartment before she combusted from lack of sleep and frustration.

Lexa rode her bicycle to the nearby river that was a mile away from her place, the cool air of the night wasn’t as chilly as she thought, and her hoodie kept her warm. The traffic in this area wasn’t so dense, much less at this ungodly hour on a Saturday night, well more like Sunday now, so it was a smooth ride all the way.

After pedaling for several minutes Lexa made it to her destination. The body of water divided the towns of Polis and Arkadia.

Two rival towns in sports and politics.

The park was the perfect place to relax, to empty her mind of distracting thoughts and take pictures. The sunrise was coming soon anyway so she could take this opportunity to improve her portfolio and try to find the heart that her pictures were lacking.

Lexa walked to a bench to prep her camera. She changed the lens for the perfect shot, taking into consideration the actual conditions of light and looked at her surroundings to find the best spot to begin her activity. She could start with the bridge used to cross between towns.

She shut one eye and with the other one used the viewfinder, getting into focusing the image of the bridge and the glow of the moon above the river. It was a sight to behold.

She pressed the shutter and captured several images from different angles. After taking several shots, Lexa checked her work again. Once she was satisfied, she kept moving around the park taking photos of trees and flowers, waiting for the sun to rise. Enjoying her time taking pictures. Doing what she loved best - capturing beauty and immortalizing it in a frame.

This was her dream and what she would love to do for the rest of her days.

Once she was satisfied with her round of pictures, Lexa sat on a bench surrounded by the biggest trees in the park. Her fingers were a bit numbed by the cold and she rubbed them together before checking her camera screen to review the pictures that she took with more detail. She was passing picture after picture analyzing the depth, the light, all the angles to see what worked and whatnot. Suddenly she heard the sound of something disturbing the grass in the park, Lexa looked behind her hoping to find a small animal but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, so she ignored it and brought her attention back to her camera screen when a voice startled her.

“Alex?”

Lexa frowned and when she lifted up her gaze she saw a blonde girl, with the prettiest blue eyes that were asking to be immortalized in a picture. With rosy lips and above them in a corner, a beauty mark. Her skin was pale as the moon, yet her cheeks were tinted pink by the slight cold.

“Aah no, I uh, I’m not, um-”

The blonde laughed, it was a little hoarse probably by being at a party, yet it was alluring. “You already forgot about me? Geez, I know it was a quick makeout sesh in the bathroom stall but damn that was fast. The name’s Clarke.”

“Right, _Klark_.” Lexa tested the name that was so odd to her.

Clarke laughed again, shaking her head, “You’re weird.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I don’t mean it in a bad way. It’s kind of strange seeing you in this place of all places and you’re taking pictures at this time? Weird as fuck if you ask me.” The blonde approached the bench.

“I’m majoring in digital photography, I’m in my last semester.” Looking at the stars above them Lexa added. “I prefer to take pictures when nobody's looking if that makes sense?”

Clarke raised her brows, nodding. “I guess. So um, you like art, huh? I like it too, but I prefer painting. I entered med school, though art is still a love of mine.”

“That’s odd, a soon-to-be doctor who doesn’t think art is a waste of time?” Lexa spat.

The blonde tilted her head, creasing her fine brows, clearly not understanding where that resentment came from and Lexa just shook her head regretting her choice of words.

“Medicine is a very noble career. My ex-girlfriend is studying medicine and-” Lexa stopped on her tracks; what a terrible way to make a conversation.

At that Clarke perked her brow but didn’t say anything.

Sighing Lexa tried again. “I mean, uh, you can help more people that way instead of doing art.” Lexa commented, returning her attention to the blonde girl.

The blonde finally sat on the same bench but left a respectful gap between them. “I guess in the end I could help to cure illnesses and help patients but with art, you have the power to aid the soul.”

Lexa had never thought, about it in that way. “That’s a deep way to put it. For me, my art is a way to express my passions but I don't know if I can reach people with my pictures. At least not yet. Still looking for what I’m missing in my photography.”

“Can I see some of your photos? I mean, if that doesn’t bother you. I know some artists can be very private about showing their work.”

  
Lexa pondered for a moment, but looking into those clear blue eyes she found herself trusting the woman completely for some strange reason, and so, she passed her most prized possession.

Clarke checked some pictures, and Lexa noticed the way she bit her lower lip as she inspected her work.

“They’re beautiful. Actually, some are fucking gorgeous. You really are talented.”

“You think so?”

“Yup, pretty great depth, the way you use the surroundings to enhance the view of the focus, your themes are a bit grim for my taste, kind of melancholic and with a tint of sadness, but those pictures are breathtaking.”

Lexa had never expected to hear this kind of review by anyone, but it meant so much to hear someone speak so highly of her work.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa tried to hide her blushing face.

  
Clarke grinned, after a couple of minutes relaxing on the bench, Clarke pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Clarke offered one to Lexa but she declined.

Slowly, taking a drag, Clarke seemed to go deep in her head, and the blonde released the puff of smoke through her nose and mouth after a bit.

Lexa couldn’t help but cough; she was no smoker but her twin did smoke once in a while and since Clarke was swearing she was with Alexis she was clearly doing a terrible job of being her twin.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, ugh, I think I might be getting sick. That’s all.”

“Oh, I’ll turn it off.” Taking one last drag, Clarke let the cigarette roll to the floor and stubbed it with her boot.

“You know, it’s really nice that we managed to have a conversation. Last time there was barely some talking, I guess having your tongue down my throat did the job.”

Lexa blushed at the bluntness of the blonde and simply nodded.

“You seem so different from the last time we met, Alex. Definitely never thought you’d be into art, guess you should never judge a book by its cover.” Clarke eyed the brunette from head to toe, noticing her modest style compared to the arrogant woman she bumped at the club.

“Agreed.” Lexa noticed how the sky had started to change into a hue of oranges and reds. “I’d like to take some pictures of the dawn. I’ll go away for a bit if you don’t mind?”

“Oh, sure. Have fun. I’ll stay out of your way.”

Clarke returned the camera and watched as the brunette started to play with it, touching it reverently with her long fingers. The way she moved to get the best angle was so professional and Clarke was really surprised to discover that the girl who had been nothing but a brief entertainment was a smart, nerdy, soft-spoken woman.

Lexa moved around the park, trying to get the view she needed, and she noticed it was better if she used her surroundings and decided to climb a tree. As Lexa got ready to snap some pics her eyes caught the blonde whilst she walked to the river’s edge as the sun began to rise slowly. Lexa had her eyes fixated in the streaks of gold that began to shine from Clarke’s hair. She took several pictures observing the incredible contrast of the darkness engulfing the woman who began to glow as the sun began to make its appearance on the horizon. It was almost celestial - as if a shooting star had fallen into the park. Lexa forgot to focus in the sky, only to lose herself in the woman who might as well have been a fallen star on Earth. Her heart beat frantically, her fingers itched to touch such a masterpiece but she knew her only chance to immortalize such a view was with the perfect picture and so, Lexa clicked her shutter button as if her life depended on it, as if she had been possessed and she had no other option but to take picture after picture.

It has been a long time since she felt this alive, she couldn’t even remember when Costia caused this burst of emotion inside of her.

“I think I got some great shots.”

Lexa returned after a while meeting Clarke on her way to _their_ bench. Lexa shook her head, there was no _their bench._ “I must be going now, it’s very late. Well, actually it is now very early.” Lexa checked her watch noticing that she had been away from her place for almost 4 hours. Her twin must have already been done and must have kicked out her lover by now. She checked around and focused on Clarke. “Wait, did you come here by yourself?”

“My friend O decided to stay with her boyfriend after the party where I was.” Clarke shoved her phone back in her pants, stood up from the bench stretching a little bit. “I decided to return home through the park since it was a pretty quiet night, then I found you Miss Photographer.”

“Lucky you.” Lexa smiled, “I have my bike here, I can give you a ride if you want.”

“I really don’t want to bother. It’s not that far anyway.”

Lexa shook her head. ”Hell no, Polis might be mostly a very safe place but I’m not letting you walk by yourself to Arkadia. Come on, my bike is right near the bridge.”

The two young women made their walk towards the bridge. As they walked side by side Lexa put special attention to Clarke. The blonde hair cascaded to the mid of her back. The tight jeans she wore showed the curve of her hips. The grey blouse showed a bit of her cleavage and Lexa had to remove her eyes before she stared for too long and Clarke caught her. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“Did you have any issues with the Commander?”

Lexa tripped on a rock making Clarke laugh.

“The… the Commander?” If she remembered correctly that’s how she referred to her when she interrupted the intimate moment the blonde had with her twin.

“Yeah, your roomie?”

“Aaaah... she was beyond pissed. But she’s no commander, she’s actually a _really_ nice person. Only when Alex- err, I mean me, uuh Alexis, when Alex bothers her she gets mad.”

Clarke couldn’t stop laughing. “You speak in third person too? You’re seriously funny. Guess next time I should try to engage more with people. Look what I was missing with you.”

Lexa offered an awkward smile. “You’re going to get bored of me soon, Clarke.”

“I doubt it. You’re actually very genuine. I like that.”

Lexa sighed. If Clarke only knew.

“Alright, here it is.” Lexa pointed to the red bike attached to a chain in the parking lot. “I only have a helmet but you can wear it.”

Lexa adjusted the helmet on Clarke’s head. Next, she sat and kept the bike steady. “Stand up on the rear pegs and hold on to me.”

Clarke did as instructed and leaned closely to Lexa, close enough that Lexa felt her breasts pressed on her back.

“You kinda smell different,” Clarke said over the shell of her ear.

“It must be the hoodie and we’re outside the toxic environment of the club,” Lexa explained, trying to keep the chills under control.

“Fan of Grounders? Because they’re going down today.”

Lexa craned her neck to be able to face Clarke momentarily with a confident smirk. She pushed the pedals and began her ride to Arkadia.

“You’re a fan of Arkadia Spacewalkers? They are so lame, Clarke. Get with the winning team.”

Clarke laughed loudly, her voice reverberating around the buildings as Lexa rode them through the quiet streets and dark alleys between the towns. “Fantastic, a photographer and soccer fan? Damn Alex, you’re full of surprises.”

“That’s part of my charm.” Lexa joked feeling content with Clarke yet feeling the bile in her stomach every time Clarke called her by her twin’s name.

After riding for around 20 minutes and getting through the Arkadia borders Lexa reached a safe place to drop Clarke so she could get a cab.

“We should watch that game later today. I mean, if that’s okay with you?” Clarke offered with a warm smile on her face as she returned the helmet.

Lexa remained silent, she wasn’t supposed to see Clarke again, still, she wanted to talk to the blonde some more. It had been a long time since she interacted with another human being who wasn’t her sister or Anya. “I- I’m not sure. I have to study and uuuuhh-”

“Come on! It’s going to be fun and it’s just to watch the game. I’m not going to jump your bones or anything if that’s what worries you. We didn’t even remove a single piece of clothing last time. I doubt it’s gonna be awkward.”

“No, no it’s not that. I… I guess we can be friends. Sure.”  
“Cool. Just because we had a casual encounter once, doesn’t mean we can’t hang out, right?”

“Right.”  
“Perfect, I’ll see you at the SkyBox Coffee Shop before the game?”

“Absolutely!”

“Give me your cellphone.” Clarke extended her hand.

Lexa pulled out her phone and unlocked it. The blonde chuckled as she typed her number in the contact list.

“What?” Lexa crossed her arms defensively.

“Nothing.”

“Spill it, Clarke.”

She finished, returning the phone to Lexa. “You have Poison Ivy as your screen background?”

“Yeah, so what?” Lexa checked the new info. “Clarke Griffin?”

“Yup, that’s me and Harley Quinn is the more badass villain.”

Lexa had never been more offended in her life. “Oh god, get with the winning team here, Clarke. Seriously, Harley? She’s nothing but a puppet for the Joker!”

Clarke grinned mischievously. “I guess I’ll have to teach you who's on the losing team.”

In the blink of an eye, Clarke stepped into her personal space and claimed her lips. It was a very brief chaste kiss, just lip against lip, but it was like Lexa had been burnt. As if the oxygen had been sucked out of her lungs and the only thing that kept her alive were those soft, warm, lips.

“Thank you for the ride.” Clarke giggled taking two steps back, she turned on her heel and went to hitch a cab.

Lexa touched her lips not believing what just happened, the tingling left was warm and fuzzy. It was such a long time since she kissed someone, but this sensation was new to her.

A good kind of new.

Except it was with the girl who assumed she was Alexis, whom Clarke met at a nightclub and not awkward, lesbian disaster Lexa.

“Well, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most characters belong to W B but this story belongs to me.
> 
> Huge thanks to anansianansi.tumblr.com for editing this story and help me shape it into better work.
> 
> You can find me @tanagariel and commanderlexaofthegrounders.tumblr.com


End file.
